


Round Two - A Comprehensive Look Into The Sortings Of The Next Generation

by 7tacocats



Series: Round Two [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Next Gen At Hogwarts, Next Generation Sortings, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7tacocats/pseuds/7tacocats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Next Generation (plus an OC) gets sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy

Teddy could feel the excitement bubbling under his skin, coursing through his veins. In just a few short hours everything he had been dreaming of his whole life would become a reality. There were three other kids sharing his compartment, one of whom was a Muggleborn. Teddy tried to listen to the conversation as the other two told the Muggleborn about the wizarding world, but concentration came with great difficulty.

The more anxious and excited Teddy got, the more his hair changed to pink. This, of course, did not go unnoticed. "How are you doing that?" the Muggleborn girl asked. Teddy tried to remember her name. "I'm a Metamorphamagus," Teddy explained. He tried again to recall her name. "A what?" she asked breathlessly. Ellie. That was it. "A Metamorphmagus," Teddy repeated. When she stared at him blankly, he explained further. "I can change my appearance whenever I want." Her mouth formed a little circle. She was silent for a moment before peppering him with questions. He answered them with as much patience as he could muster. It wasn't her fault her parents were Muggles and she had no idea what anything was in the wizarding world.

When the castle finally came into view, Teddy's heart began pounding in his chest. "We'd better change into our robes. I can see the castle," he said, interrupting yet another of Ellie's questions. She stopped immediately and looked out the window. The four of them changed quickly into their robes. Teddy's snowy owl, a gift from his godfather, hooted excitedly as the train came to a stop. The doors to other compartments slid open at the same time and hundreds of Hogwarts students emerged. They filed out of the train and trudged up the path to the gates of Hogwarts.

Older students went towards the horseless carriages, which most people knew were pulled by Thestrals, while the first years stood trembling with fear and excitement. The air was warm and smelled sweet. Teddy inhaled deeply and took in the sights around him. There was a gentle breeze making ripples over the glassy surface of the lake. The sun was setting over the castle and darkness slowly crept over the grounds. The bustle around him was like nothing he'd experienced before, not even at King's Cross. The thought of his extended family made his stomach sink. For the first time in his eleven years, he was all by himself. His grandmother wasn't there to fuss over him. His godfather wasn't there to play Quidditch with him or tell him stories about his parents, something his grandmother just couldn't bring herself to do. Victoire wasn't there to follow him around, get angry with him, and then ignore him until he apologized. There was no Nana Molly to cook his favorite foods. No one familiar at all. He was feeling like crying when he heard a voice he recognized.

"Firs' years follow me!" A smile crept onto Teddy's face and he ran to Hagrid. "Hi, Hagrid!" he called. "Hullo, Teddy! Ready ter get sorted?" Hagrid asked. Teddy nodded enthusiastically and Hagrid beamed back at him. "Yer gonna do great things, Teddy." As the carriages pulled away, the first years gathered tightly around Hagrid. "A'right, you lot. We're gonna divide up inter these boats now. Four to a boat, no shovin'!" Teddy climbed in a boat with three people he hadn't met on the train and waited for the rest of the first years to be seated in their boats. When the sun had completely set and the carriages couldn't be seen but were heard some distance ahead, Hagrid led the first years across the lake.

Halfway across the lake, the Giant Squid reached up from the depths and waved benignly at the students. Some of them, of course, knew about the Squid while others were shocked to see a long, tentacled arm shoot up out of the water. Teddy could hear Ellie from two boats over asking a million questions. He smiled to himself. He already felt Hogwarts becoming his home away from home, despite still being nervous about where he'd be sorted. He knew his family would love him no matter what, but he couldn't help but feel he had some big shoes to fill. His father had been a Gryffindor and someone his godfather had looked up to for many years. What if he couldn't become half the man his father was? And his mother, a Hufflepuff, had been kind and brave and someone who had proven plenty of people wrong. He had a lot to live up to, and he was scared.

When the boats gently pushed against the embankment on the other side of the lake, Hagrid led the first years up the hill and up to the front door of the castle. He opened the huge, heavy oak doors and led them into a corridor in front of another set of doors. "All yours, Professor Longbottom, and not a one fell in this year!" "Wonderful! Thank you, Hagrid." Hagrid bowed and took his leave. Teddy felt a little more relaxed. Another familiar face smiled in his direction. "Alright, you'll all line up and we'll make our way into the Great Hall. You will be called up alphabetically to be sorted. When your name is called, simply take a seat on the stool and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will deliberate and place you in the House it feels you are best suited for. Any questions?"

Unsurprisingly, Ellie's hand shot up. She had somehow managed to get right up next to Teddy. "What's your name?" Uncle Neville asked. "Ellie Lewis, sir," she replied. "What's your question, Ellie?" Ellie took in a deep breath. "What if we're not suited for any House, sir?" she asked. Neville smiled. "The Sorting Hat always knows where to put you." Ellie didn't look satisfied but Neville opened the doors to the Great Hall and led them inside.

Name after name went before Teddy. The waiting, the not knowing what House he was in, was almost unbearable. He wanted to run up to the hat and sit down long before his name was called. Finally, Ellie's name was called and Teddy knew he'd be up soon. Ellie sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. In seconds it shouted her House. "RAVENCLAW!" Teddy's palms began to sweat. "Lupin, Edward," Neville read. Teddy stepped up to the stool and sat down, hoping his nerves weren't showing. His heart nearly leapt out of his throat when the Hat spoke to him directly.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, a wonderful mind you've got. Loyal, brave, humorous, but diligent and hardworking...yet under your carefree exterior lies uncertainty. What is it you're so unsure of?" Teddy wasn't sure if the rest of the Hall could hear the conversation, but based on their curious or bored looks, he assumed they couldn't. ' _I'm worried I won't live up to my parents' greatness_ ,' he thought shamefully. "Ah, as I suspected. I don't think you have a thing to fear, so, I'll put you in...HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy beamed as he took the Hat off his head and handed it back to Neville. The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly, banging on the tables and giving him a standing ovation.

Finally, the wait was over.


	2. Victoire

On the morning of September 1, 2011, Victoire Weasley woke up before the sun. Unable to keep her excitement at bay, she decided to get up. She made her bed as quietly as she could and got dressed in her favorite Muggle dress. That only took a few minutes and she was back to being too excited to sleep. She paced her bedroom for a while, contemplating what Hogwarts would be like. Teddy had told her all about his time at Hogwarts, of course, but she didn't want to have Teddy's experience, she wanted her own. She wanted to learn everything there was to know about magic, she could never get enough information. She wanted to explore the grounds, visit Hagrid during break-times, and spend sunny afternoons with the friends she would make sitting by the lake.

She couldn't be sure how much time had actually passed when her little brother cried, waking up the rest of the house, but thin streams of light were breaking through her white lace curtains. He'd had a nightmare, but their parents were there to comfort him immediately. Victoire stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched as Louis calmed down. He could be melodramatic sometimes. When Dominique showed up she was grumpy, not liking being woken up so early. "What's the fuss?" she asked groggily. "Louis had a nightmare, but he's alright now," their father answered.

"Is it time to go to King's Cross yet?" Victoire asked, knowing the answer was 'no'. Her mother smiled. "No, leetle one. Not yet." Victoire groaned and threw her head back. Louis wasn't the only one with a flair for the dramatic. "How much longer?" Her father bent down and grinned. "We'll get to the station by eight, the train will leave at eight-thirty." Victoire frowned. "What time is it now?" she asked. "It's six-thirty." Victoire stamped her foot and hung her head. Her parents smiled at her. "I theenk I will get started on breakfast," her mother said. The rest of the family trailed behind her, Dominique in her Puddlemere United t-shirt and green shorts and Louis in his blue matching pajamas with little yellow stars on them. Victoire led the march behind her mother.

For breakfast they had a huge spread of crepes, sausages, eggs, fruit, pumpkin juice, orange juice, and coffee (for the grown ups). All of Victoire's favorite breakfast foods were laid out in front of her and she got to pick her food first. After Victoire loaded her plate the rest of the family loaded theirs, and soon they were eating and laughing and Victoire was realizing she'd miss home. This was the first time it had ever occurred to her that she would miss her parents and her siblings. Before she had only thought of the things she'd learn, the friends she'd make, and all the exciting things she would do while at school. Suddenly her crepes were hard to swallow.

"What ees wrong, Veectoire?" Victoire put on a brave face and smiled. "Nothing, mama. I'm very excited. How long until we leave?" Her mother gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Not long now. Wheen you feenish eating, you may go make sure you 'ave not forgotten anytheeng." Victoire nodded and finished her breakfast. As she double checked her room for any belongings she had meant to pack, the realization that she wouldn't be in this room again until Christmas really sunk in. She was still excited to go to Hogwarts, but now she was nervous. Would her parents miss her? Would they remember to write? Would she make any friends to write to over Christmas and summer breaks? She quickly wiped away hot tears from her eyes as she heard footsteps in the hallway. "All packed?" her father asked. "All packed," she replied.

When the family finally arrived at King's Cross Station, Teddy and his grandmother were already there. Teddy waved to Victoire. She and her mother and siblings made their way over while her father handled her trunk. Her mother kissed Teddy's grandmother on each cheek in greeting. "Andromeda, you're looking very well." Teddy's grandmother smiled politely. "Beautiful as ever, Fleur." She turned her smile to Victoire. "Ready for Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. Victoire grinned and nodded. With Teddy there, her fear seemed to melt away. Of course she wasn't alone. Teddy could be a real jerk sometimes, but he would never let anyone mess with her.

The seven of them casually slipped through the wall onto Platform 9 3/4 moments later. The scarlet Hogwarts Express glimmered in the sun. Victoire stood momentarily stunned at the sheer size of the train. Her father bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be scared, love. Your years at Hogwarts will be some of the best years of your life." She turned to her father and frowned. "And what if they're not?" she asked. "Why wouldn't they be?" he countered. She chewed her lip for a brief moment before she was unable to stem the flow of fears streaming from her lips. "What if no one likes me? What if Teddy is the only person who will talk to me? What if I'm rubbish at all my classes? What if people only want to talk to me because of Uncle Harry? What if I'm in Slytherin? What if you and mum forget me? Wha..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First and foremost, your mum and I will never forget you. We love you. Second, you will make loads of friends besides Teddy who don't only ask about Uncle Harry. Third, you will undoubtedly find some subjects easier and more interesting than others. That's true of anyone. You are a very smart young lady. And last, but not least, if you are in Slytherin your mum and I will love you and be proud of you no matter what. We love you unconditionally, Victoire."

He kissed her cheek and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, daddy," she whispered. She spent the next few minutes saying goodbye to her mother and siblings. "Take care of Louis," she whispered to Dominique, who grunted in response. She kissed her brother on top of his head and told him to be good. She squeezed her mother for a long time, savoring the feeling of her mother's fingers in her hair. "Don't forget to write me," Victoire said in a small voice. "Never," her mother promised. The train whistle blew and with one last goodbye hug from her father, Victoire and Teddy made their way aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Most of the train ride was spent making new friends after she got bored of playing Exploding Snap with Teddy. She had decided to get out of her shell and walk the train a while. She smiled and waved to every person she saw. Some people decided to talk to her. Some only wanted to know about her family. A select few were genuinely lovely. She'd met a girl in another compartment who had had her nose stuck in a book and cat curled up on her lap. She looked up when Victoire opened the door.

"Oh, sorry," Victoire said. No one else was in the compartment, which was odd because most other compartments were packed like sardines. The girl didn't say anything. "How'd you manage to get a compartment to yourself?" Victoire asked, feeling determined to make conversation. The girl shrugged. "Guess I'm just boring," she said nonchalantly. "I'm Victoire Weasley." She took a step into the compartment and noticed the title of the book. _Hogwarts, A History_. "Cordelia Walsh," the girl replied. Her warm brown hair was in a long bob, pinned away from her face at the sides. Her short nose was slightly upturned and there was a dimple in her chin. Victoire watched her blue eyes swish back and forth over the words on the pages. After a few minutes Cordelia seemed to accept that Victoire wasn't leaving and marked her page.

Victoire spent the remainder of the train ride to Hogwarts getting to know Cordelia and scratching her orange tabby, Axel, behind his ears. It was apparent fairly early on that the two of them would likely be sorted in the same House and would stick together for their time in school. Cordelia was half-blood, born to a Muggle father and a witch mother. She had a younger brother named Sebastian, whom they called Seb. She was aware of Victoire's family, but didn't feel the need to know more than she already did. The more they talked, the less worried Victoire was. If she made no other friends, she'd have Teddy and Cordelia.

When the train came to a stop, Victoire and Cordelia made their way out into Hogsmeade station. Axel was secured in a carrier, but Cordelia didn't like to leave him. "He's frightened!" she cried. Victoire tried to comfort her. "They'll take good care of him. He'll be in the dorm by the time we get there." Finally they made it up to the grounds of Hogwarts and the older students went up to the castle in carriages while the first years went across the lake in boats. 

As they reached the castle and were escorted into the entrance hall, Victoire's heart began to race. The moment of truth was upon her. Her family had a legacy of being in Gryffindor. Teddy was in Gryffindor. Victoire felt very strongly about where Cordelia would be Sorted. The fear of being alone crept back over her. One by one her peers were Sorted. Cordelia was right in front of her. She stepped up to the stool, sat down, and the Hat immediately called, "RAVENCLAW!" Just as Victoire had suspected. "Victoire Weasley." Victoire gulped, squared her shoulders, and sat down on the stool.

"A sharp mind and a passion for learning, I see. Very much like your Uncle Percy. There's a bravery and a strength in you as well, common trait of a Weasley. But where, oh where, does that leave you?" ' _Not Slytherin_ ,' she thought. The Hat actually laughed. "No, not Slytherin," it chuckled. A second later the Hat had the answer. "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table stood to applaud Victoire as she hopped off the stool and made her way over. Just like that, Victoire was the first Weasley sorted into Ravenclaw.


	3. Dominique

Dominique stood on Platform 9 3/4 with her family on her first morning as a Hogwarts student. Her mother had encouraged her to make friends and have fun. "Remember that there is more zan Queeditch at 'Ogwarts," she said. Dom sighed. "I know, mum." Her mother and sister were distracted when Teddy and his grandmother arrived looking a bit worse for wear. Dom exchanged a look with her little brother when their mother's back was turned. "She means well," their father said gently. He bent down on one knee to be at their height.

"Now, Dom, Hogwarts is an amazing place. You'll have the best times of your life there. I want you to make friends and enjoy your time there..." Dom sighed again. "And there's nothing wrong with being friends with the Quidditch team." She grinned. "Your mum just worries because, well, that's what mums do. They worry and they fuss and it's all because they love you." "Yeah, I know," Dom said, shuffling her foot. "Work hard and I bet you'll be captain by fifth year," he told her. Her smile grew from ear to ear. "You really think so, Dad?" she asked. "I know so. Your aunt Ginny and uncle Harry taught you everything you know."

The train whistle blew and there were rushed final goodbyes. "Be good and don't forget to write!" Dom's mother called as she waved one hand at the train and hugged Louis with her free arm. Dom boarded the train and ran to find a compartment that didn't already have six people in it. She found one with only two other people in it and waved to her parents and brother from the window. When they turned the corner and her parents were no longer in view, Dom turned away from the window and looked at the people in the compartment. They were both looking at her and looked eerily alike. On the right was a girl, to the left, a boy. They both had dark brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes, and thin rosy cheeked faces. "Hello," Dom said awkwardly. "Hi," the others replied. There was a long pause. "I'm Elliot," the boy said, breaking the silence. "I'm Eliza." Dom tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I'm Dominique, but everyone calls me Dom," she said.

Elliot pulled a pack of cards from the pocket of his jeans and held them up. "Anyone want to play Exploding Snap?" he asked a little shyly. Eliza rolled her eyes. "He's obsessed," she told Dom. "Sure, I'll play," Dom said, ignoring Eliza's dig. Elliot grinned. Eliza sighed but joined in. As they played, they got to know each other. "So how long have you been playing?" Dom asked at the beginning of the game. "Since I was four. My dad taught me," Elliot answered as a card exploded. Eliza leaned away and fanned the smoke from in front of her face. "What about you, Dom? What games do you like?" Eliza asked when the smoke had cleared. "Quidditch, mostly," she replied. Both twins looked impressed. "Our parents wouldn't let us play," Eliza told her. "Well, Dad would, but our mum's a Muggle. She doesn't trust a broom to hold us in the air," Elliot added. "Well, you'll learn to fly at Hogwarts," Dom told them. "My dad says they teach you first year. I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team as soon as they hold trials." "But first years never play!" Elliot said, his eyes wide. Dom smiled. "My uncle Harry played Seeker in his first year and he'd never even heard of Quidditch. I've been practicing my whole life, why shouldn't I try?"

After several rounds of Exploding Snap the food trolley came. "Anything from the trolley?" an elderly witch asked. Dom bought some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. Elliot loaded up on chocolate frogs and Eliza didn't want any sweets. "You'll get cavities eating all that sugar," she scolded her brother. Elliot shrugged, his mouth full of chocolate. "Our mum's a dental hygienist," Eliza explained. "My dad's an Auror and my mum works at Gringott's exchanging Muggle money." "Cool! Our dad works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. That's how he met our mum," Elliot said.

When all of the sweets had been devoured, the three of them fell into conversation about which House they expected to be sorted into. "I expect Ravenclaw, but the Hat will put me where it sees fit, of course," Eliza said. "I'm going for Gryffindor. Our dad was a Ravenclaw though, and he says this stuff usually goes in families." Dom shrugged. "Not necessarily. All my family was in Gryffindor for generations, but my sister got sorted into Ravenclaw. I suppose it doesn't matter what House I'm in, so long as the Quidditch team is good."

They continued talking until the train began to slow down. "I guess we'd better change," Dom said. They changed into their school robes quickly and silently. Dom felt excitement bubing beneath her calm surface. She looked at her companions. Eliza seemed tense but Elliot was practically shivering with excitement. The train slowed to a halt in Hogsmeade station minutes later. The three of them shuffled out of their compartment and joined the throng of students making their way up to the gates of Hogwarts.

The castle lights were coming on as the first years queued up in front of Hagrid and the older students clambered into the horseless carriages. "Firs' years!" Hagrid called. Dom looked up at the castle silhoutted against the darkening sky. A strange feeling squirmed in her stomach. "Alrigh' there, Dom?" Hagrid asked. Dom turned her head toward the half-giant and smiled. "Excellent," she replied.

Hagrid instructed the first years to get into the little boats. A quiet girl climed carefully into the boat that Dom had occupied with Eliza and Elliot. "Hello, I'm Eliza. What's your name?" The girl, who was small for eleven and fair with light blonde hair, looked up at her with sparkling grey eyes. "Violet MacDonald," she replied quietly. "This is Elliot, and that's Dom. Pleasure to meet you," Eliza said with a kind smile.

Violet's eyes bulged and her face tinged slightly green as the boat began to move. They had barely been floating across the lake more than a few minutes before Violet leaned over the side and was sick. Dom felt sorry for her. Eliza carefully moved closer to her and pat her back. She looked at Elliot and Dom for support. Elliot seemed at a loss. "Er, don't worry, Violet. We'll be across the lake before you know it," she said feebly. Eliza seemed satisfied.

Several long minutes later the boats began gently bumping against the shore. Dom, Eliza, and Elliot helped Violet, who looked extremely relieved, from the boat. The group of shivering, excited first years queued up once more before Hagrid and he led them up to the school.

They stopped in front of a pair of huge oak doors and Hagrid knocked. The doors swung open and Dom looked over the heads of her peers, being rather tall for her age, and saw the familiar face of Neville Longbottom. He smiled at the trembling first years. "Here ye are, Professor," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here. Enjoy the feast." Hagrid waved to the first years as he sidled into the Great Hall.

The first years followed Neville to the doors of the Great Hall. He smiled warmly at them all. "My name is Professor Longbottom. I'm Deputy Headmaster and I teach Herbology. I'm about to lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of four Houses." After explaining the order of events and giving brief descriptions of each House, Neville led them into the Great Hall.

A hush fell over the school. Neville was now unrolling a scroll of parchment while the old, patchy hat on the stool began to stir. Many first years jumped in surprise as the hat burst into song. "Why are they so shocked? Didn't they listen to Professor Longbottom?" Eliza whispered critically.

The crowd burst into applause at the end of the song. Neville waited for the applause to die down before he read from the parchment. "Allen, Lucas!" A small boy with light brown hair walked quickly up to the stool and sat. Neville placed the hat on his head and within seconds it boomed, "Hufflepuff!"

Time was dragging on. It seemed like an hour or more had passed before both Eliza and Elliot Harper were sorted into Gryffindor, Eliza looking slightly disappointed. Later, Violet was also sorted into Gryffindor, which surprised Dom a great deal.

The line was finally beginning to dwindle. There were only a handful of first years left. Dom could barely contain her excitement. She was becoming impatient when finally...

"Weasley, Dominique!"

Dom made her way confidently to the stool. Neville placed the Sorting Hat atop her head and Dom was surprised to hear the Hat speak inside her head.

"I think it's obvious where you belong, don't you, Miss Weasley?" Dom thought 'Gryffindor' and the Hat spoke to the room at large. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table roared with applause. The entire lot was on their feet. Dominique was the first Weasley to be sorted into Gryffindor. She felt her face flush as she found her new friends and high fived an enthusiastic Elliot. Finally Dom felt like she belonged.


	4. Molly II/Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly & Louis are in the same year.

 

Platform 9 3/4 was already crowded when Molly and her family stepped out from the barrier. Molly scanned the surrounding area, looking for her extended family. It didn't take long for her gaze to land on a group of mostly red-haired people. She led her parents and her sister toward them. Her cousin Louis waved as they approached and tugged his father's sleeve. The adults greeted them. "Are you excited?" Louis asked in a hushed voice as the grown ups talked and their cousins socialized around them. "I can't wait! Think of all the stuff we're gonna learn! We'll actually be able to do _magic_!" The thought of using their newly bought wands was exciting for both of them. Molly couldn't wait to be top of her class and to learn as much as she could.

The train whistle blew. All of the Hogwarts aged kids said their last hurried goodbyes to parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, and uncles and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They waved from the windows and when the platform was out of sight, Victoire turned to leave. "Wait, Vic, where do we sit?" Louis asked. "You'll find a compartment, Lou. A compartment with first years." Without another word of advice, Louis' older sister walked down the crowded corridor. "Some help she is," Louis grumbled. "Come on," Molly said, taking the lead away from the window. They searched a few minutes before finding a compartment. There were three other first years in the compartment. They looked up when the doors opened.

"Hi, mind if we sit in here?" Molly asked. No one said anything but the girl who sat on a seat by herself made room for the new arrivals. "My name is Jordy Mulhearn, and you are?" "I'm Molly Weasley, this is my cousin Louis Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands. Jordy was small and fair with big blue eyes and a lopsided grin. The boy next to him was a little taller and slightly pudgy. He was pink faced and had light brown mousy hair. His wide, mud brown eyes looked curiously at Molly and Louis. "This is Dawson Bradley..." The girl spoke up before Jordy could speak for her. "I'm Quinn Anderson. Nice to meet you." She was an inch or two taller than Molly and she had long braids. Her eyes were dark brown and she was thin with high cheekbones.

"So, what do you lot reckon Hogwarts will be like?" Jordy asked. "I reckon it'll be a giant castle full of witches and wizards," Quinn replied sarcastically. Jordy didn't seem to catch the sarcasm. "I think it's going to be very interesting," he said. "I bet there's loads of trap doors and bookshelves that are really secret passages to rooms with all sorts of stuff in them." He looked at Dawson. "What do you think?" Dawson shrugged. "It's a castle, I know that. I don't think there's much else to the school. I don't reckon they'd put secret passages in or anything. I mean, it's a school full of kids," he said. Molly and Louis exchanged a quick look. "Well, my sisters have told me loads about Hogwarts. Dom says there are staircases that move and that there's this one stair that will suck your foot in if you step on it."

"Dom? As in Dominique Weasley, the first first year to be on a house Quidditch team since Harry Potter?" Quinn asked. "Um, yeah, that's the one," Louis replied. "No way! She's your sister? That's so cool!" Louis smiled and shrugged. "She's alright," he said. "So you like Quidditch, then?" Molly asked her. "I love it. I've supported the Holyhead Harpies my whole life. They're my mum's favorite too." They talked about Quidditch for a long time. Every so often Dawson would chime in but mostly he was quiet, observing the others curiously.

All five of them were distracted when the trolley came by. Louis bought a huge haul of sweets. "Are you crazy, Lou? That's like a quarter of your money for the year!" Molly said, handing over the sickles for her favorite pumpkin pasties. "Candy is my downfall, you know this," Louis replied, unwrapping a chocolate frog. Molly watched as it nearly slipped from Louis' hand. He caught it quickly and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Jordy wrinkled his nose.

"So what clubs will you all be joining? I'm going to join the wizard's chess team," said Jordy with a smug grin. "I'll probably just join a study group," Molly replied. Quinn shrugged. "I don't know yet." "You're not trying for Quidditch?" Louis asked. Quinn shook her head. "Course not. I'm only a first year!" Louis grinned. "So? Dom was only a first year and she tried." Quinn looked skeptical. "Dominique Weasley is an amazing player. I wasn't thinking of trying out for Quidditch til third year." Louis shrugged. "You never know, that's all I'm saying." Quinn smiled a little. "What about you?" she asked. "Wizard chess doesn't sound half bad. I'm a fair player. My uncle Ron taught me." Dawson agreed that Wizard chess seemed like fun and then dove back into his silent observation.

When the lamps came on in the compartment, Molly suggested they put on their robes. They did so noisily. They chattered excitedly until they slowed down in Hogsmeade station. Noise erupted outside the compartment as the train came to a complete stop. The corridor outside began to fill up with students. The five of them squeezed their way into the crowd and followed a group of fourth years out onto the platform.

"Firs' years with me!" called a familiar voice. "Holy..." Jordy was looking at Hagrid with huge eyes. "Hi Hagrid!" Louis called. Hagrid looked around and found the two Weasleys. "Alright, Louis? Molly?" "We're fine, Hagrid, how are you?" Molly replied as they made their way through the group of first years. Their new friends tagged along behind.

When all the first years were in their boats and the older students were already on their way up to the castle in the carriages, Jordy whispered, "Is he a giant?" Molly grinned. "Only half. His half-brother assistant is a giant though. His name's Grawp. He's sixteen feet high," she answered. Jordy's eyes widened and his mouth formed a little 'o' shape. "And you've met him?" Dawson asked. "Grawp? Nah, but my cousins have told us about him. Hagrid's never brought him round. Bit big, Grawpy," Louis said.

A little while later their boats bumped the edge of the lake and they climbed out. When all the first years were queued up behind Hagrid he led them up the sloping lawns to the huge oak front doors. The doors swung open and there stood another familiar face. Molly turned to Jordy, Quinn, and Dawson. "That's Professor Longbottom. He's good friends with my uncle Harry and aunt Ginny."

Professor Longbottom explained that they would go into the Great Hall and be sorted into their Houses. Louis bounced up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. Molly kept holding her breath throughout the Sorting Hat's song. Quinn was the first person to be sorted. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table applauded and made a great deal of noise.

Name after name was called and Louis couldn't help feeling that he wished his last name came sooner in the alphabet. Molly, too, wished the line would move quicker.

Finally the line seemed to be dwindling. The two Wealseys waited with bated breath. Soon, very soon, they each would know where they belonged."Weasley, Louis," said Professor Longbottom. Louis nearly jumped and jogged to the stool. The Hat was placed on his head. Louis felt nervous for the first time. "Ah, a Weasley," the Hat drawled. Louis did jump this time. "Yes, I know just where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!" Again, the Gryffindor table went wild. Louis found Quinn and Jordy, both of whom had made Gryffindor while Dawson had gone to Slytherin. They both high fived him.

When the ruckus died down from the Gryffindor table, it was Molly's turn. "Weasley, Molly!" Molly sat down on the stool with trembling knees. Neville placed the Hat carefully on her head. "You are very clever, aren't you? Knowledge and wisdom are what you hold most dear. Better put you in RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as Molly climbed off the stool, grinning from ear to ear. She joined her cousin Victoire, who beamed with pride.


End file.
